Disneyland: The Movie
Disneyland: The Movie or "Disneyland Park" is a 2013 computer animated fantasy/musical film produced by Disney and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It based on the uber-popular Disneyland franchise starring Bret Iwan as the title character. 'Premise' Come join the Disney Cast at the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland. Where dreams come true. Join her hosts Kyla Pratt, she was a good voice of Penny Proud from: The Proud Family. Then, Kyla glad to meet all the Disney Friends at the Magic Kingdom and where dreams come true. 'Disney World Map Chapters' 1. Magic Kingdom Begins: from Disneyland 2. Disney Town: from Mickey Mouse and Friends 3. Dwarf Woodlands: from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 4. Prankster's Paradise: from Pinocchio 5. Briar Patch: from Song of the South 6. Castle of Dreams: from Cinderella 7. ' Wonderland:' from Alice in Wonderland 8. Neverland: from Peter Pan 9. Enchanted Dominion: from Sleeping Beauty 10. The Wild Jungle: from The Jungle Book 11. 100 Acre Wood: from Winnie the Pooh 12. Toontown: from Who Framed Roger Rabbit 13. Atlantica: from The Little Mermaid 14. Beast's Castle: from Beauty and the Beast 15. Agrabah: from Aladdin 16. Halloween Town: from The Nightmare Before Christmas 17. The New Orleans: from The Princess and the Frog 18. Port Royal: from Pirates of the Caribbean 19. Doom Buggies: from The Haunted Mansion 20. Magic Kingdom Happy Ending: from Disneyland 'Disney Characters' Mickey Mouse and Friends * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Chip and Dale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Snow White * The Prince * Doc * Grumpy * Happy * Sleepy * Bashful * Sneezy * Dopey Pinocchio * Pinocchio * Patty * Geppetto * Gladys * Figaro * Cleo * Jiminy Cricket * The Blue Fairy Song of the South * Br'er Rabbit * Mr. Bluebird * Br'er Fox * Br'er Bear * Uncle Remus Cinderella * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Jaq and Gus * Suzy and Pearl * Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland * Alice * White Rabbit * Doorknob * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Cheshire Cat * The Queen of Hearts Peter Pan * Peter Pan * Tinker Bell * Wendy Darling * John Darling * Michael Darling * The Lost Boys * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee Sleeping Beauty * Princess Aurora * Prince Phillip * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather The Jungle Book * Mowgli * Baloo * Bagheera * Colonel Hathi * Junior * King Louie Winnie the Pooh * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Roo * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Kanga * Owl * Christopher Robin Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Baby Herman * Benny the Cab * Eddie Valiant * Dolores The Little Mermaid * Ariel * Eric * Flounder * Sebastian * Scuttle * Ariel's Sisters * King Triton Beauty and the Beast * Belle * Beast * Lumiere * Fifi * Cogsworth * Mrs. Potts * Chip Teacup Aladdin * Aladdin * Jasmine * Genie * Abu * Magic Carpet The Nightmare Before Christmas * Jack Skellington * Sally * Zero the Ghost Dog The Princess and the Frog * Tiana * Naveen * Louis the Crocodile * Ray the Firefly * Mama Odie Pirates of the Caribbean * Captain Jack Sparrow * Angelica Teach * Black Barty * Tia Dalma * William Turner * Elizabeth Swann The Haunted Mansion * Madame Leota * Constance Hatchaway * Erza the Skeleton * Phineas the Traveler * Gus the Prisoner * The Singing Busts 'Hosted' * Kyla Pratt as Herself 'Disney Voice Cast' * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Suzy, Pearl, Fairy God Mother and Fauna * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip and Merryweather * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto and Sleepy * Corey Burton as Dale, Grumpy, Gus, Mad Hatter, Doorknob, Captain Hook * Katherine Von Till as Snow White * James Arnold Taylor as The Prince * David Ogden Stiers as Doc, Happy and Cogsworth * Jeff Bennett as Bashful, Geppetto, White Rabbit, March Hare, Mr. Smee and Lumiere * Bob Joles as Sneezy and Bagheera * Frank Welker as Dopey * Elan Garfias as Pinocchio * Mallerie Rigsby as Patty * Jennifer Hudson as Gladys * Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket * Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy * Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit and Br'er Fox * James Avery as Br'er Bear * Travis Oates as Mr. Bluebird * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Matt Nolan as Prince Charming * Rob Paulsen as Jaq * Hynden Walch as Alice * Jim Cummings as Cheshire Cat, King Louie, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger, Baby Herman, King Triton and Ray the Firefly * April Winchell as The Queen of Hearts * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell * Harriet Owen as Wendy Darling * Paul Collins as John Darling * Raymond Ochoa as Michael Darling * Stuffy Singer as Slightly * Wally Wingert as Cubby * Jeffery Silver as Nibs * Johanny Govern as Twin #1 * Bradley Pierce as Twin #2 * Kate Higgins as Aurora * Roger Craig Smith as Phillip * Susanne Blakeslee as Flora and Madame Leota * Maxim Knight as Mowgli * Joel McCrary as Baloo * Wyatt Hall as Roo * Travis Oates as Piglet * Gregg Berger as Eeyore * Tom Kenny as Rabbit and Ezra the Skeleton * Kristen Anderson-Lopez as Kanga * Craig Ferguson as Owl * Jack Boutler as Christopher Robin * Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Charles Fleischer as Benny the Cab * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Christopher Danel Barnes as Eric * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian * Parker Goris as Flounder * Julie Nathanson as Belle * Robby Benson as Beast * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts * Brandon Hender as Chip TeaCup * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Linda Larkin as Jasmine * Jim Meskimen as Geine * Frank Welker as Abu * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Kath Soucie as Sally * Anika Noni Rose as Tiana * Bruno Campos as Naveen * Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis the Crocodile * Jenifer Lewis as Mama Odie * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow * Penelope Cruz as Angelica Teach * James Patrick Stuart as Black Barty * Naomie Harris as Tia Dalma * Orlando Bloom as Will Turner * Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swann * Kat Cressida as Constance Hatchaway * Maurie LaMarche as Phineas the Traveler * Dee Bradley Braker as Gus the Prisoner * The Banks as The Singing Busts 'Songs' 1. Mickey Mouse and Friends Songs: Mickey Mouse March / Blow the Man Down / Minnie's Bowtique / Minnie's Yoo-Hoo! / Hibiscus Hula / I'm a Friend, You're a Friend / Friendship. 2. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Songs: I'm Wishing/One Song / With a Smile and a Song / Whistle While You Work / Heigh-Ho / The Dwarfs Yodel Song (The Silly Song) / Some Day My Prince Will Come. 3. Pinocchio Songs: When You Wish Upon a Star / Little Wooden Head / Give a Little Whistle / It's a Beautiful Day / I've Got No Strings / To God All Praise and Glory. 4. Song of the South Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah / How Do You Do / Everybody Has a Laughing Place. 5. Cinderella Songs: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes / Sing Sweet Nightingale / The Work Song / Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo / So This is Love. 6. Alice in Wonderland Songs: In a World of My Own / I'm Late / All in the Golden Afternoon / Painting the Roses Red / The Un-Birthday Song. 7. Peter Pan Songs: The Second Star to the Right / You Can Fly / A Pirate's Life / Following the Leader / Your Mother and Mine. 8. Sleeping Beauty Songs: Hail to the Princess Aurora / I Wonder / Keys to the Kingdom / Sleeping Beauty / Once Upon a Dream. 9. The Jungle Book Songs: Colonel Hathi's March / The Bare Necessities / Jungle Rhythm / I Wanna Be Like You / That's What Friends Are For / W-I-L-D. 10. Winnie the Pooh Songs: Winnie the Pooh / Up, Down, and Touch the Ground / Rumbly in My Tumbly / Little Black Rain Cloud / A Rather Blustery Day / The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers / Hip-Hip Pooh Ray. 11. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Songs: Why Don't You Do Right? / The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (Roger's Song) / Smile' Darn Ya' Smile. 12. The Little Mermaid Songs: Part of Your World / Just a Little Love / Under the Sea / Kiss the Girl / I Remember / Here on the Land and Sea. 13. Beauty and the Beast Songs: Belle / A Little Thought / Be Our Guest / Something There / Human Again / Beauty and the Beast. 14. Aladdin Songs: One Jump Ahead / Friend Like Me / Prince Ali / Forget About Love / Out of Thin Air / A Whole New World. 15. The Nightmare Before Christmas Songs: This is Halloween / Jack's Lament / What's This? / Sally's Song/Reprise. 16. The Princess and the Frog Songs: Almost There / When We're Human / Dig a Little Deeper / Down in New Orleans. 17. Pirates of the Caribbean Songs: Welcome to the Caribbean / Shiver My Timbers / Sailing for Adventure / Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me). 18. The Haunted Mansion Songs: A Ghostly Night / The Ghosts Walk Tonight / Ghosties / The Mostly Ghostly Rag / Grim Grinning Ghosts. 19. Disneyland Theme Songs: Disneyland Theme / Happiness is Here / I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. / It's a Small World / The Tiki Room / There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow / Makin' Memories / Remember the Magic / The Character Parade / Any Dream is Possible. 'Story' Disneyland: The Movie/Story. 'Transcript' Disneyland: The Movie/Transcript. Category:Disney Films Category:Disney (series) Category:2013 Category:Films Category:Fan Films